In the post personal computer (PC) era, businesses often permit employees to bring various mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and laptops, to their workplace. The employees can use those personally owned devices to access privileged company information and applications. The information technology industry has been evolving to promote the secure and interoperable deployment and management of software applications using secure chip technology, e.g. based on the GlobalPlatform. This is the general area that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.